


Challenges of Monster Fighting

by Lunaraen



Series: Challenges of [2]
Category: Challenge of the Spooky Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Magical Realism, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: Kate loses her glasses, Quinn might have a severed monster head in a  bag, and Durango isn't able to punch his way out of this anywhere near fast enough.





	Challenges of Monster Fighting

Getting past Medusa alive is surprisingly easy.

In the sense that nobody dies.

None of them do, at least, which is nothing short of a miracle, given that Quinn and Durango are both probably running on adrenaline and stress. Not that it's much better with their new team mates.

 Zed's well meaning, but still a zombie, and there's only so much he can do quickly, and Kate's admittedly knowledgeable about monsters but also seems to have no real grasp on how to actually keep herself safe or her ego in check until they're out of danger.

In a fast but terrifying turn of events that may or may not include the gruesome slicing off of a head, even if that head has hair made of snakes attached and eyes with the ability to turn them into stone, that Quinn is trying her hardest to forget and the surprising discovery that Kate's sunglasses could keep the wearer from being turned to stone, they got their eye of ender.

And also lost the sunglasses because even with unfair, creepy monsters, nothing's for free.

The eye-wear was turned to stone, thrown to the floor, and violently shattered, but that's the last of Quinn's worries as she tries her best to stay upright and not drop the heavy, oozing bag gripped in both her hands.

(Kate may not have been expecting the various monsters they apparently have to go up against now, but she did let enough slip that Quinn refuses to let go of a weapon they could use against Poseidon. She's not much of one for being used as a pawn and letting it slide.)

Now the trick is getting out of the temple alive, because Poseidon hasn't appeared yet and the floor shaking is undoubtedly a bad sign.

Especially with the way large, gnarled cracks begin to appear and snake along the walls, getting deeper by the second and creating a new twisted pattern as the ceiling starts to shift, large chunks of stone braking off and crashing onto the ground, barely avoiding crushing them in the process.

This is unfortunately fitting, because of course fighting a monster and hiding from her in a maze made of people and creatures she'd already turned into stone wouldn't be enough.

(This whole mess is a cocktail of nightmares and horrifying possibilities waiting to happen.)

"Kate!" Kate barely seems able to stay upright herself, clinging to the wall but otherwise not moving. "Come on, we need to go."

"I can't- my glasses!"

Quinn has too many questions for that answer and not enough time to ask any of them.

"Look, I'm sorry, we appreciate what you did and I wish we hadn't lost them, and maybe we'll be able to craft you a new pair later, but we need to go _now_."

Kate looks up at her as she speaks, squinting up at Quinn with bright green eyes. Her gaze is unfocused at best, not helped by the way the wall she’s clinging to thrums again.

"No, they were prescription!"

Oh.

Quinn pauses, posture relaxing for just a second, before a particularly loud crack comes from the dangerously unstable parts of ceiling still above them and she's moving again, linking arms with Kate and giving her a gentle tug.

"Alright, just don't let go and I'll lead the way." It's a relief that Kate doesn't argue, just holding on tightly in return and nodding before Quinn begins sprinting. The good news is that she doesn't have to worry about the others or even the stupid treasure they came for, Durango carrying the eye and similarly helping Zed get through the temple more quickly than a zombie probably could even at top speed.

It's maybe surprising to see Durango fully carrying Zed too, but it's effective and Zed doesn't seem to mind, beyond clinging to Durango as best he can without using his claws.

They're barely out the mouth of the cave temple before the mountain itself seems to shake, a large rock collapsing and effectively crushing the entrance right behind them. It's terrifyingly loud, if impressive, and the dust and sharp bits of rock kicked up by the impact encourage the four of them to somehow move even faster, just stopping before they can run full speed into the salty waves crashing against the water dappled shore.

Which means Quinn can focus on the next thing that might be a problem.

It's easier to think about than the fact that Quinn currently has a severed head resting in the sack tightly being clutched by her other hand (And how she really, really hopes the movement is from the sack just rocking itself still instead of the many snake heads she knows cried out in pain and went silent).

"Does Poseidon know?" Kate's brow furrows at the question, but Durango pipes in before she can, already setting Zed back on the ground and seemingly very happy to do so.

"Know what?"

Quinn's voice is nearly flat as she speaks, which she realizes only after the fact may sound more hostile than intended and not helping.

"Kate's sunglasses helped her see."

Kate speaks before Durango does, frowning as she ignores the exchange and instead answer Quinn's question. Zed's already shuffled back to her side, his hat thankfully seeming to have escaped the chaos unscathed and continuing to shade him from the sun.

"Probably. It's hard to say, he doesn't care that much about 'mortals'. Even if he does know, he definitely doesn't care."

"So now you can't do anything and you can't _see_ anything either." Durango watches Kate, for a second or two, before snorting, shoving the brim of his hat up with his thumb. "Not like that changes all that much. You don't need to see to tell us what you know about monsters."

"Durango." Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose. "Come on."

"Sorry, having trouble feeling bad for the person who kidnapped all of us." Durango stares at Kate, narrowing his eyes as he hums lightly, nearly sneering at her. "Mmm, nope. Still got nothing."

Quinn's cut off before she can even begin, Kate snapping back with double the venom.

"Quinn's the one who jumped into the ocean after your friends, not you." Kate's frown deepens into a scowl, though it's hard to tell if her narrowed eyes are as hostile or if she's just squinting at Durango. "You stayed on the shore with Zed and I. Face it, you just want the treasure."

"Why, you-"

Quinn is tired. Much too tired for any of this, especially now.

"Okay, okay. Let's save this for later, alright?" She stays between them, and maybe it's the sack dripping black that's keeping them at bay or maybe it's how exhausted she looks, but neither of them try to get any closer. "First we should get back to Poseidon and see what he wants to try and throw at us next before we go for each other's throats."

Right on cue, the shimmering blue portal reappears.

Durango straightens up and walks towards it, fingers curling around the eye of ender as he uses both of his hands to hold it up, frowning at Kate as he passes her.

"Gonna need her help with that too?"

"I can see enough to know where your ugly face is." It's not until Durango's leaped through the portal that Kate shifts, Zed at her side as she looks up at Quinn. "...help would be nice."

Quinn doesn't blame her; portals always seem to have an otherworldly effect, shimmering and uncertain, and she imagines not having glasses doesn't help with that.

She smiles, weakly, linking arms again with Kate while Zed stays at and close to Kate's other side

"Just hold on."

Quinn imagines Poseidon will still get the glaring of his life, wherever they end up next, and she can't say she blames Kate. He’ll be lucky if he gets away with only that much, considering what’s in the bag.


End file.
